The Desert flower
by Constinople
Summary: a mysterious girl is found in the desert who cannot speak. Will siani the youngest son of the king find out her secrets
1. Chapter 1

Swirling winds of browns danced around the single traveler like dancers. Their hips swayed with passion. The traveler felt sick at the thought of home. He stopped his camels to take a drink. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure. Surmounting his camel he approached curiously. He believed it was a mirage but something pulled him closer. From under the massive black lay out a delicate hand. He nudged the figure with his foot revealing a child. The pitiful creature was no more than nine. She was beauty. Her skin was a healthy shade of brown and it was painted evenly all over her naked body. Suddenly the child drew in a breath like she was emerging from under water. She choked for air.

The shock knocked the traveler off his feet. He crawled toward the gasping child once again overcome with curiosity and also awe. There was no sign of companions. Not one sign of humanity. Her lips were dry and cracked and her eyes were dark which meant she had been without water for a while. It was impossible. No man could face the desert one hour without water let alone a child. He reached for her hair. It was impossibly long. Her mane was thick and wavy. It grew so long that it had covered her entire body.

The traveler picked up this miracle child and carried her back to his camels. With the child wrapped in blue cotton on his second camel he continued his journey. He changed his course towards a small secluded travelers rest.

By nightfall he reached the oasis. He laid the child on the cool shore of the pond and tried to get the child to drink. We left her now quietly sleeping wrapped in the blue moure cotton and made camp. He laid her in his tent and bound her wrist and ankles. Then he caught fish and frogs and roasted them.

When he had eaten his fill he entered the tent to wake and feed the child. As he approached her sleeping figure she turned to face him. Their eyes met. He was frozen her eyes were bold, fierce, and afraid. Twin suns stared at him full of fear and confusion.

He ate her food like a barbarian. After prodding her to speak then smacking her to make her yell he came to the conclusion that she was mute. Looked at her with pity as she rubbed her stinging thigh were he had hit her. Now he completely pitied her. Who would ever learn her story?

In the morning he pondered his journey. This little delay would mean he'd have to change his route home. He looked up to his fish to the sleeping child still tied to the tree where he'd left her the night before. His priorities changed slightly with the arrival of his companion. It was inappropriate for a grown man to be traveling with a female child. He could sell her as a slave but she was too precious to give away. He glanced at her again. While she slept he packed up his camels. When he was finished he took the cotton and wrapped it on her as he had seen the street boys do in the famous city of Emor. First around her legs covering her thighs and butt, then around her torso, over her head and then neatly folded and tucked. Her hair spilled out of the folds down to her feet. After feeding her he helped her mount his second camel and tied her hands to the collar.

He continued on his journey to the crystal city.


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived in the city of Eceerg he decided against selling her. Two days had passed and he thought she would serve a better purpose to him as part of his garden. He called her Desert Flower.

In the city he bought her a yellow dress. It was not the custom for women to ride animals in this city so he improved the dress by having the tailor cut slits up to the child's waist and the front and back of the dress and buying a pair of boys' pants to compensate for the slit. As the dress was being made he wandered the markets with the child following behind him. Her playfulness made him smile but she was quick to learn not to let go of the edge of his shirt. She proved useful when she pointed out a group of women arranging their customers' hair.

"Saweh women" he said approaching them. They stared at him then one of the women rose to greet him as the other continued with their current customer. "Omaah, you are from Aisrep."

"Yes you are right" He responded "I see your business is to arrange hair. Do you think you can manage this child's hair?"

He pushed Desert flower forward. Immediately the woman gasped and tangled her fingers through Desert Flowers hair.

"This hair is impossible. Never have anyone seen such hair."

"Can you tame it?"

The woman felt Desert flowers hair and studied it.

"Yes but it will take all my women and cost"

"I can afford it. Who here is in charge?"

"I am, Naisrep, in Eceerg the women can take care of themselves." She smiled cleverly and named her price. The Traveler paid her and left Dessert Flower. When he returned that evening she sat tied to the post where he had left her but her hair had been woven into four braids. A single part down the middle of her head, two braids in the front and two in the back. She sat in her green pants and played in the dust of the street.

"Ahh you have returned Naisrep. Do you like what you see?" said the woman from before.

"Yes Keerg woman. You have done fine work." The traveler approached Desert Flower and put on her dress

"Ahh, now she no longer looks like a young boy. I will never forget such impossible hair. Aisrep must me an impossible city if such impossible things can happen." The woman watched the traveler and the child disappear into the crowd of the market. The child's braids drug behind her as she walked.


	3. Chapter 3

News of the unnatural child spread like locust in the crystal city of Eceerg. The traveler soon could not deny the danger of staying. The child was proving to be more of a nuisance. He was already a lone traveler but with the added attention he felt his life was in danger. He felt it would be wise to leave and remove himself from this danger.

He left money in his room and stole out into the wilderness of the night. The city was preparing to show its other face. It was a very know saying that a city always had a twin. The traveler slipped out of the city before the nightly sand storms surrounded it's beautifully carved crystal walls. From a dune the traveler looked back onto the city. Out of the plain background to the dessert arose the city. The beauty was endless as the crystal twisted into towers and curved into arches and bridges. Eceerg, the city of crystal.

Travel returned to the monotonous days of the desert. The child was able to learn a few orders but still she refused or was unable to speak. The Traveler concluded that there was nothing he could do to help the child. She was simply on of his possessions.


	4. Chapter 4

After weeks of travel he could see his city. It was painful to see his city before him and know he still had five days to reach it. From the city walls you could see a traveler three days away. He knew the guards would be expecting him.

When he reached the city gait the captain of the guards met him along with his royal advisor and treasurer. They bowed low, falling to their knees and touching their foreheads to the ground.

"Rorepme, (Emperor) you have finally returned. We have traveled these three days from the castle to greet you." Said his captain.

"Rise" said the king. "I wish to go to the castle. We have a three day journey and I already hunger for my home"

The three of them rose. The advisor snapped his fingers and two carriages pulled by bears were led out by two guards. The carriages looked like planets with double rings. The rings held the planets in place with magnetic force which allowed the passenger to ride without having to feel the ride. The rings kept the carriage balance in all circumstances.

The king felt a feeling of wholeness as his carriage passed under he arch of the palace wall. For three endless days he had watched his home in agony. As he climbed down from the carriage, servants met him to carry the possessions he had acquired in his travels. They followed him to his room and a set his gifts were he had ordered them to. In the excitement of returning home the king had forgotten all about the child who had fallen asleep before entering the city. He had missed the servant carrying the heavy bundle of the child wrapped in various clothes. He had ignored the servants comment as he left.

When they were gone he looked around his room. He turned his back to the door and took in the familiarity. Directly in front of him was his massive bed. It came out of the wall. On each side of the bed were high arches in the walls leading out onto a patio with no railing. To his right was the entrance into his wardrobe. To his left was a lounging area. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the smell of home. His room was one and a half acres of comfort, not including is wardrobe.

He left his room and a messenger was standing their idle staring at his feet. When he saw the king emerging he quickly fell into a bow.

"Boy, tell them I wish to bathe, rise"

The boy rose running. When the king arrived at the indoor bath house the boy was already bowed on the smooth polished floor. The bathhouse maidens already wait ready for his arrival bowed at the edge of the steaming pool.

"Boy, you may go. Rise"

The boy rose and left quickly with his head low. The maidens rose and quickly surrounded the king, undressing him and leading him towards the pool. The king enjoyed a soothing bath. Then afterwards a bit of swimming, a relaxing massage on silk pillows. When he awoke he rode a bobb up to his room. Bobbs were like the carriages except the rings were like bottle caps with a pointy middle that ran in the groves carved into the wall. He sat into the bobb waited for the door to close and said the kings bedroom. The bobb passages were hidden by sliding doors that blended into the walls.

Once in his bedroom he slept until his advisor awoke him for the celebration. The king dressed and arrived at the dinning hall already filled with his family and people of the court. Taking his seat at the head of the room he signaled for the feasting to begin. The room was a quarter square mile long. Tables lined the walls of the room where the feasters sat facing the center of the room. At the head of the room sat the king on a raised platform in the shape of a half circle coming off the wall with seven wide steps leading to the top. On the plat form sat the king with his family and their own personnel table. They sat on pillows, the equivalent of bean bag chairs, and the tables were low to the ground. When the feast was over servants came in a removed the tables. The nobles got comfortable on the many pillows that surrounded the dinning hall. When all had settled down the king signaled a servant to begin the entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

They celebrated into the night when finally the king had his gifts brought in on giant platters. He gave each family a gift, precious treasures that could not be found in his beloved city of Aisrep. At last he got to his eldest son.

"For you son I have brought weapons from each of the seven cities to broaden your collection."

Applause thundered in the room as the first son bowed to accept his gift.

"To you my second son I have brought books and maps from the seven cities to expand your library."

Applause thundered in the room as the middle son bowed to accept his gift.

"To you my little inventor, my youngest son I have brought you blueprints from the seven cities. I hope they bring forth more inspiration."

Applause thundered once again as the third son bowed to accept his gift.

Now their only remain one platter left.

"To you the most beautiful woman in Aisrep I bring you cloth from the seven cities. There is none other like them in Aisrep. These are gifts from the kings and queens of all seven cities."

As the servants picked up the clothes to show the nobles he named the city they came from.

"This first is from Emor. This magnificent color is from Napaj. Now Aibara, now Anich, now Eceerg, now Aimatoposem, and finaly a specially made cloth from our own city Aisrep."

As the servants lifted the last cloth up they revealed a sleeping child. The king instantly remembered and abruptly stood. The entire room went into a fury as everyone rushed to bow to the king. The servants bowed awkwardly not letting the precious fabric touch the ground. The king walked down the seven steps and approached the child. He dismissed the servants and let everyone rise out of their bows. Kneeling down he gently shook the child. She uncurled like a kitten and stretched and looked at her master with questioning eyes that turned fearful as she took in her surroundings. She was overwhelmed as the king ordered her to stand. Hesitantly she stood bewildered by all. The nobles gasped. They all could see her burning eyes that were like twin sons and a hush fell across the room as the king showed her impossible hair.

"This is the most special entity that I have brought back. I found her naked in the desert with no sign of humanity about her. She was protected by her magnificent hair. She is a desert rose who appeared from nothing as if she dropped from the sky. She cannot speak and it is too late for her to learn anything more complex than simple orders. She is my new exotic pet that I will put in my garden."

He then ordered the end of the celebration. He and his wife retreated to his room where his wife could admire the desert flower more closely.

"Oh she is so beautiful for a child" she remarked "I will order new clothes for her. I think she is beautiful in yellow and green."

"She will be beautiful in my garden"

"She is not a plant Arweh,"

"I know but she is no more than an animal. I have been with her Lana. I know these things. She can only learn simple orders like a pet so I will make her a home in my garden where I believe her beauty will stand out."

"If you are sure Arweh, servants leave this room and make the desert flower a place to sleep in my palace. The old nursery will be fine enough."

The servants left the room. One carried the sleeping desert flower. When they were gone husband and wife greeted each other in their own special way.


	6. Chapter 6

Siani looked out the bushes at Desert Flower. She had become his new object of interest. She was chasing butterflies through the Flowers. Her maids sat in the shade of a tree gossiping loudly. He had been spying on her for weeks waiting for a chance to get her alone. He was supposed to be at a cattle ritual. It was not unusual for him to sneak off. The entire palace had been sent into chaos more than once on his account. The threat of having to face his father seemed worth it as he saw a butterfly break from the rest and the Desert Flower follow it.

She danced after the butterfly in her flowing pink and yellow trimmed clothing. She made her way to a small patch of trees. Siani followed her down the shady path staying hidden behind the bushes and undergrowth. Soon he could no longer hear the maids' laughter. He crouched low behind a plant with big exotic leaves. Taking in a big breath he made a delightful but shrill whistle. Desert Flower stopped and turned. Siani panicked and search the ground for a stick. He threw it out into the open path. Desert Flower advanced cautiously. Siani reached into his pocket. Desert Flower inspected the stick as if it were colorful fish. In his hand lay a tiny golden ball. He squeezed it tightly and kissed it. Desert Flower had already lost interest in the stick and was about to return to her maids. With a slightly sad sigh Siani rolled the ball out onto the path. Desert Flower caught the flutter of gold in the corner of her eye. She picked up the golden ball and looked to where it had come from. She ran to the plant and threw the leaves aside but no one was there.

She looked down at the golden object in her hand. Smiling she began to run back to her maids. She had not gotten two steps when she felt the ball moving. She stopped and threw the ball in terror. In a flurry of gold it made a beeline for the dirt then swiftly took flight. The golden ball transformed into a fluttering honey bird and bounced and bobbed towards the Desert Flower. Terror gripped Desert Flower. She turned screaming silently and ran like the fastest race horse back to her maids. Her maids had finally noticed her absence and where looking for her as well. Desert Flower made it to the opening of the trees with the bird still fluttering in the air behind her. The maids at first didn't notice her distress. Desert Flower waved her hands pointing behind her with tears soaking her face. Her maids saw the golden object and her tears and ran to aid. Desert Flower had become dumb with fear. She ran into one of her maids almost knocking her over and dug trough her skirts to get away form the tiny bird. The maids screamed in surprise. The bird swooped down for Desert Flower whom had become numb. The bird hit the dirt and rolled to the feet of the maids and Desert Flower. The maids were still with shock. Desert Flower looked down at the ball and fainted.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," cried the maids as they all reached to catch the poor child.

The maid in the middle held Desert Flower as one maid reached for the little golden ball that had caused so much of a mess. Looking into her hand the maid laughed. The other maids curiously looked and giving each other knowing looks they laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile the Palace had been thrown into chaos looking for the Rorepmes' youngest sun. The queen walked into her husbands study quietly. She dismissed her handmaids and walked slowly to her husband. She began to rub his shoulders then knelt down and gently nuzzled his neck. The king turned his head and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Your son is missing"

The Rorepme was aggravated. He sighed angrily and laid his head into his tired hands.

"For how long" he said exasperated

The queen rubbed her hands up and down his chest and laughed.

"He so conveniently disappeared before his history lesson to attend to matters that were very pressing." She said the last words dramatically. The Rorepme stood.

"Where is he? The whole damn castle and city is looking from heaven to hell and still no one can locate him. Does he not have ears? Can he not hear me when I lecture him? If he's not tired of hearing the same speech over and over again I am tired of giving it."

He walked to the edge of the table and leaned slightly against it. His wife was still laughing quietly. She had sat down in his chair. The Rorepme chuckled slightly and turned to his wife.

"I should charge him for treason, I am sure he is trying to drive me to an early grave." They looked at each other silently sharing a moment together. There were three knocks at the door.

"Enter" said the king without breaking eye contact. A sweat little servant girl hurried in and bowed.

"Rise and come" said the queen with out looking away.

The servant girl walked to the side of the queen and whispered into her ear. Then she handed her an object. The queen dismissed her and raised her chin arrogantly.

"I have just found out were our youngest has been running away to."

"And how have you accomplished this may I ask." Said the king playfully

"By my own invention"

"And what might that be"

"I call it a nosy maid"

"Is that so" the Rorepme chuckled

She held out her hand revealing a golden ball.

"It seems that our son has become interested about a certain Flower!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hummmm. Siani flew his hummer into his alcove. It was his own invention that gave him the gift of flight. He set it down with a slight thump and untwisted the wire that sent signals to the hand made engine to shut it off. Impaciently he untied the straps securing him and pushed up out of the cockpit. Without hesitating he jumped off the wing, slipped and took off for the inner castle.

Samir could hear the commotion getting louder and knew instantly it was his brother. The doors burst open and siami made a dramatic entrance.

"Brother" the doors swung closed behind him shutting out bewildered guards.

"Brother!"

Samir smiled inwardly. Panting siani briskily walked towards samir with an air of importance.

"Brother, I need your help." Siani said crossing his arms with authourity.

"Is that so" said samir indifferently withour looking away from his book.

"Uh, yes…" siani faltered a moment. " I need a book on, communications" this is what samir had been waiting for. He stood and walked calmly to a table already full of books his brother would need. Picking one up he said. "this books will teach you how to talk with your hands. You.."

Siani crossed his arms. He and his brother had shared the same thoughts. His brother was going on about children development. It made no sense to siani. Sometimes samir forgot how much he read. Rolling his eyes siani interrupted him.

"Wait, brother. I want to know if is as father said. Is she really lost?"

Samir thoutht about the question then picked up the book he had been reading. Siani smiled. "you and I have the same thoughts. What have you found."

Samir searched through the book and retreated into his thoughts. There was no point in talking to his brother as he though so siani began researching through the books on the table. The piles of books had begun to even out on each side before samir spoke again.

"well… I have read about the development of the human body and mind." He pointed to one stack of books. " and… children who have been found in the wild. She doesn't seem to have any animalistic qualities. Her physique and behavior are entirely human. She is from my observation normal for her age assumed age. It does not, however, exsplain how father found her." Siani closed the large book in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"well," siani samir looked at siani and thought again. Wordlessly he walked over to a section of scrolls, searched through them and finaly returned with a map. When siani realized his intensions he hurriedly made room among the books on the table. Samir spread the map out and leaned over it while his brother rushed to climb on top the table to get a better look.

"Now" began Samir.


	9. Chapter 9

For the days that followed not much of the Rorepmes' two youngest sons were seen. Glimpses of them had been reported in Samirs' great study but those were the rumors.

None were more furious than Sakhet. His presence could not be ignored. He wore strong leather boots in which he had tucked the edges of his pants. They flowed as he moved. The rich purple brought passion to its admirers. He wore a vest with a high yellow collar. The buttons running down the sides were a rich olive green. His voice was a lion's roar.

The servants were cautious. The Rorepme laughed. This infuriated Sakhet more.

"Father you are to easy on that child." He stated firmly.

The king did not bother to look up from his work.

"He is neglecting his studies and niggling around the palace like some felonious naïve. How will you set him straight? … When will you handle this?"

Sakhet moved his foot from the chair and instead sat in it. His gaze went to the view of the balcony as he rested his chin in his hand. The king looked at his son. He was still the authority.

"I do wonder what that not so innocent one is up to these days."

The Rorepme laid down his brush. Beneath him lay a full page of his writing. Small spherical crescents and graceful skwiggls ornamented the page. A letter was left half finished. His gentleness matched his sons force.

"Still, I do want to see were all this delinquency will amount to. He will make up his studies. I will freeze his assets to make sure of it."

Sakhet stood. His powerful aura made his father small.

"I will uncover this idiocy! And my rage will not be a meager strike upon his hand."

He declared before storming out. The king began to laugh at his son. It was a deep, rowling laugh. His sides would burst.

"He has been the same since he was adolescent."

The servants joined in on his laughter as they served him fresh fruit.

"I marvel how I have raised such a stern son. He could not have learned it from me."

The Rorepme took a handful of grapes and retreated to his balcony. He gazed casually out at the garden. Gradually laughter erupted from him. It came spewing from the bottom of his belly. Like rolling hills it was. It echoed off the peaks of the palace. It flowed out into the open sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Siani slumped to the earth crossways from his brother. His eyes still glared at the exotic flower. Gently, he snatched a scroll and considered it.

"You need persistence, younger brother" Samir said with a slight smile

Siani whisked the scroll to the side in anger. His fists tightened on his knees.

"She…" he snarled taking another irritated look at the flower "Is impossible to educate."

His angry outburst drained him. Exasperated he fell back and rested.

The Desert Flower had made progress. In their studies they had uncovered a language to be spoken with hands. It accompanied an ancient dance that was once performed at every large event. Together, the dance and hands told stories of the past and fables. There were thousands of scrolls so frail that they split as they were unfastened. Each detailed a dance and hand Sign.

The scrolls were so aged they spoke a language that was dead. Before they could begin to study it themselves they had to be deciphered into the modern tongue. This took weeks of writing and discipline. Siani struggled at first. It was hard for him to remain focused and the writing restricted his hands.

His motivation was the guilt of not completing a certain amount of translations and the many that still remained. He did not want to leave the study until he felt that a great number of scrolls had been finished. Often he wore his eyes by straining to copy the detailed dancers from the scrolls in candle light. His dreams were filled with the guilt of never finishing the scrolls and as a consequence not being able to instruct it to the dessert flower.

Samir eventually enlisted the help of a clever girl about the size of the Desert Flower. She took on the mission of translating the scrolls and learning the hand signs under the guise that she was to help bring back this cultural tradition.

She was the daughter of the queens' handmaiden that had died in childbirth. The handmaids' death was traded for two lives that had the honor of being raised in the palace with the favor of the queen. The daughter was ordered not to discuss the secret operation. Her name was the same as her brother. Ich ia non, One of two. Samir began calling her Ano which ironically meant quick

Siani looked again at the Desert Flower. This time, his eyes were weary.

That she was able to learn any of the hand signs at all was a miracle. However all she would learn were the names of the flowers that surrounded her. Only language was the portal in which the brothers would know her origin.

"No one will know what city claims her. This language is foreign to her" Samir thought aloud.

He was tired of teaching the dessert flower as well. Siani stood suddenly and walked away moody. Samir followed to not wanting to be caught by the Flowers maids. Brushing his ivy robes free of dirt he retired to his study. Ano was there alone practicing. She jumped once as the door opened then calmed after seeing who had entered.

Siani wondered the halls in deep thought.


	11. Chapter 11

That night Siani stared at the fish skittering across his ceiling

That night Siani stared at the fish skittering across his ceiling. 'their many bright colors do not compare' he thought closing his eyes and seeing her. It was all he seem to see these days. His dreams were haunted by movement of her hair, the suns that burned from her delicate face.

He lay motionless for many hours before he could take it no longer. Having never slid under the comfort of his warm bed clothes he slid of the bed and searched for a warm shirt. The fabric of his hood suited his needs. Out in the hall it flowed silently around him. The night was full slumber so he met no obstacles on his way to her.

Every moment of the way his thoughts were full of her.

Curiosity ebbed him on. He made the long journey to the garden on foot trying to give him ample time to come to his senses.

By the time he reached the Desert Flowers' residence his mind was still disorientated. Like a thief in the night he climbed through an open window. His feet landed with a soft thud and he crouched low to the floor. The dessert flowers room was of simplistic luxury. He felt her presence near. With eagerness he crept up to her bedside and looked down upon her sleeping form.

His heart felt tight in his chest. The dessert flower slept as if the world around her did not exist. Did this mean she would never learn the dance having regarded her surroundings as irrelevant? Siani was suddenly overcome with a terrific emotion. He wanted to run his fingers through her long hair and stare into those flaming eyes and hold her close to him to give her warmth. These confusing emotions did not perplex him as much as there origin. He felt as if it was his heart that sought these things, not his mind. With fear he backed away from the Desert Flowers' bed. Dazed at this revelation within himself Siani had a long walk back to his princely dwelling.


	12. Chapter 12

As days stretched on Siani began to fall into overwhelming gloom. He was unable to cope with the emotions evoked by the Dessert Flower in his youth. Circumstances forced he and Samir to postpone their study. Soon the castle would start preparing for the anniversary of the birth on their youngest prince. Duties occupied his time and the Dessert Flower spent her days playing in the confines of the palace garden. It was an especially big celebration because the annual red moon shared it's day with the Prince's holiday. Siani spent his days in the practice fields wielding his scythe. It was his weapon of choice and for the celebration an audience of high officials were expecting an extra-ordinary performance of his mastery.

"Is it your focus?" questioned his current sparring partner. He and Siani had had been battling all morning. Siani had left himself open to attack again.

"These are novice mistakes" His sparring partner stressed novice.

Siani lowered his scythe and gave his partner a weary look. Wordlessly he walked over to a fountain and cooled his face. Dipping his hands into the pool again his partner joined him by his side. He sat and pulled off his light tan and red boots and slid his complaining feet into a lower pool. Siani joined and there sat in the cool shade of a canopy eating sweet fruit.

After a few thought filled moments Siani spoke in a low, tired voice.

"Princely am I?" He thought out loud. "It is because I have been neglecting my studies for foolishness. What can I show my father and mother. I am son who is not ready to be an adult. I am shameful"

Siani sunk his head into his arms folded across his knees. His sparring partner was shocked into silence. "Prince, many sons still make mistakes during their 13th year." he said, attempting to console his sparring partner. Sianis mood remained sullen and he rose quite suddenly.

"Are many sons the third prince? Will you train till midday? I know we have passed a morning already. If you are fatigued then say so."

Feeling revived from the princes energy the sparring partner continued to train with the prince until a army captain forced them to retire.

That night Sianis thoughts and dreams were still haunted by the Dessert Flower. He blew out his candles and went to sleep knowing nothing could cure his affliction.

The day of the celebration arrived to soon for a still nervous Siani. He stood solitary in his room deep in thought.

"Siani?"

Siani turned to see the first prince dominating his bedroom doorway.

"I've come to see how the youngest prince prepares for his first induction."

Siani smiled and looked down at the inadequate state of his attire. "Well, brother you can see clearly how this business has affected me."

Sakhet was grave. He moved to sit in one of Sianis woven lounges.

"Dear brother it is time you stop running around like a child and become a little more serious with life. How princely you are who doesn't know his history and who disappears from or fails to attend his lectures. Siani, Samir and I have risen to our obligations and embraced them. I believe this is what you must do as well or you will always be lost. Everyone knows you have been troubled. I too have seen your pacing. It is a guilty conscious that is haunting you is it not?"

Siani let out a slow deliberate sigh. He looked to his brother and studied him a moment.

"Brother, I doubt you will ever understand me when you use yourself as the model."

Standing angrily Sakhet gave his brother a fierce stare. His eyes burned with an angry passion.

"Siani, you are only pubescent…. That is the cause of this folly." With this last statement he glided from the room with grace.

The night progressed well and Siani did not disappoint his father or any high officials. He was rewarded for his maturity with respect from the elders. He avoided Sakhet the entire night. After hours of conversing Siani escaped to a corner just out of sight were he could watch the dancers. There he dreamed of the Dessert Flowers one day swaying her hips just like the sand being carried in swirling wind. Long after the music quieted and the guest left Siani laid awake thinking Sahkets absurd words. He wondered if his stern older brother was right.


	13. Chapter 13

"ROREPME, I RESPECTFULLY DECLINE YOUR OFFER."

High officials looked up in indignation, outrage, and annoyance.  
"Prince you-" an official stopped his reprimand at sight of the youngest prince. Never had anyone seen Siani angry, ever.

The high officials shared looks of shock and confusion. Their searching gazes were waved away by the slight movement of the Rorepme's hand.

The Rorepme was the only one who was not surprised by the prince's undignified entrance. As always he was expecting him. However even he was surprised at the princes anger although he hid it well.

"Siani, is this the only way I can coerce you into visiting me." the Rorepme said with amusement. His serious face showed none of the amusement in his voice.

"Father when you patronize it-"

Siani rolled his eyes and gave his father an exasperated look. Ignoring the disapproving looks from the high officials he angrily but respectably approached his father and sat down beside him.

"I apologize, but… It's… It's….Impossible!" Siani said in a defeated voice. He knew that he could not change his father's mind. There was nothing he could say to make it so.

"Siani, your brother has made it so" responded the Rorepme.

They met eachothers gazes

"I do not see any implications that would reason a negative outcome" Explained the Rorepme.

As he turned back to his meeting Siani knew that all he could do now was leave. He would leave this meeting and within the week he would be leaving his mother and brothers, his beloved city and his desert flower.

Servants stopped their work to watch when he passed in a rare state of depression.

In the quiet confines of his room Siani mourned his departure in silence. After an hour of reflection he could not put off his preparations any longer. He called his personally servant to him and instructed him to see to them.

By the time Samir arrived to his brothers' room it was alive with the energy or packing. Siani himself was lazing on a daybed on his balcony.

"I cannot believe it a fact until I have heard the words from your lips, my brother" Said Siani as he approached his younger brother.

Siani looked up at him and said nothing as his heavy gaze returned to the sky.

"So it is true" Samir said. The surprise in voice was more from the tame demeanor of Siani.

"But what about-" his voice trailed away when he saw the sad calm exspression on his young brothers' face.

"I see" he said.

Samir stood a while not sure if it was best to leave or go. Sianis' voice somewhat startled him

"It is best for the prince of such a nation that I go." Siani said more to himself than to Samir.

Samir looked at his brother for a long thoughtful moment and then left.

When the day came for Siani to leave, many were startled to see the prince. He had been absent from the palace life for many and no one had known his whereabouts. However the Rorepme had given confident instructions for his traveling party to be ready for the departure and no one would disobey him as much as to be any less diligent in carrying out his orders. Their doubting minds were quieted when Siani showed as if he had been there all along, standing erect and looking more like a prince than ever. His face showed the readiness of an adult. He mounted his horse with such a striking presence that many would comment about it long after his leaving. The queen herself did not show until the last moment Siani was to leave. Siani only knelt down to kiss her cheek and many would think it was improper and cold for him not to show more affection. But then others would say the queen did not like goodbyes and the Rorepme himself acted similarly when he left.

Sahket looked over the entire event with a feeling of triumph and accomplishment. The Rorepme was the only to know that the young prince had already changed irreversibly


	14. Chapter 14

The stranger looked very much like he fell out of an ancient love poem. His hair was bleached brown by the desert sun. A large blade hung from his waist by a leather thong. A deep Burgundy sash wrapped tightly held up his wide leg desert faded pants. His feet were sandaled, his sculpted chest bare. He wore a white hood for protection from the sun.

This said stranger arrived alone at the western entrance of the city. He passed through silently and went on his way. His given purpose when the gate guards questioned his intentions was to see the city delights. A tourist was not uncommon.

The stranger smiled secretly when farmers in their fields stopped to watch his passing. His long exodus had grown within in him a love for his city of birth. He had dreamed for a year of seeing her in all her glory, from the farms that sustained it, to the family that ruled it. He wished to greet his city without the distraction of his royal name.

A child like aura warmed him as if it was his first time experiencing Aisrep. He felt princely, kingly, and understood his oldest brothers' argument about his youth. Still there was something he was lacking. When his dreams had been occupied by his city he had known it was time to return. However his homecoming had not cured the small void which had been growing steadily within him.

When he was a day away from the castle he began to hear the talk of the horses that had been seen approaching. He smiled secretively when he heard such talk because he could foretell the events that would occur.

The sun would rise behind them as they reached the city gates. No rider would be found. The gatekeeper was old and would recognize the crest on the horses reins. Messengers would be sent to the palace to deliver the horrible news and instead, meet the youngest prince waiting for them. Then, they would have the honor of being his guide, as was tradition when royalty returned from such trips.

The two guards that had been sent as messengers were speechless when they met the prince waiting. His mischievousness filled them with confusion. They were finally able to laugh at his mischieviousness as the royal family gather to welcome home their youngest son. Any onlooker would thing they were happy for the occasion.

As he was greeting his family, Siani turned to the young guards. He held both their shoulders and there was a silent understanding. The guards tripped over each other's words, promising repayment and loyalty.

Siani had given them a great honor which


End file.
